


for my help

by jetplane



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Begging, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spit As Lube, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetplane/pseuds/jetplane
Summary: Morgan is assaulted at home in the worst possible way.prompt: I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks (day 25)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	for my help

**Author's Note:**

> This is another graphic work; please heed the warnings in tags and don't read if you think you might be at all made uncomfortable by the contents of this story. I'd also like to put out a content warning for a character suggesting that men can't be raped; I'm not quite sure what to tag that as, but I wanted to warn about that because it might be triggering for some people.

Something awakened Morgan with a jolt. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. Ice water had just been poured over his face, and he shook his head violently to get rid of the cold droplets. Derek immediately tried to sit up but found that he couldn’t. His wrists and ankles were bound to his bedposts. And worse, he was completely naked.

“Oh, good,” a voice said. “You’re awake.” Derek’s eyes darted around the room and landed on a dark-haired man at the foot of his bed.

“Who - who are you?” Morgan demanded. “Let me go!”

The man just smiled. “I don’t think I will.” His eyes worked their way down Morgan’s body and he flashed a predatory smile that sent chills down the agent’s spine. “No, I don’t think I will at all.”

Morgan’s heart started to beat faster as he struggled against the handcuffs holding him down. He recognized the look in his intruder’s eyes, and it scared the hell out of him. “Who are you? What do you want?” he asked, trying hard not to let his fear show.

“I think you know what we want,” the dark-haired man said as he stepped closer to Morgan. _We? He’s not alone?_ “And if not, you’ll find out soon enough.” As if on cue, two other men stepped out of the shadows. One was tall and blond, the other one short and stocky and bald, but they both had the same cold eyes. The shorter man was already removing his belt.

“Please let me go,” Morgan begged. He didn’t care if he sounded weak, he just needed the men to stop. “I’m an FBI agent; it’s a federal crime to - to assault me. If you let me go, I won’t even press charges, just-”

“Oh, big FBI man,” the first intruder, placing one hand on Morgan’s thigh. “We know your type. You’re not going to tell anyone. And even if you did-” he slips his other hand onto his captive’s other thigh “-who would believe you?”

Morgan squeezed his eyes shut. _My team will believe me._ He shuddered as the dark-haired man shoved his legs farther apart and pinned them apart with his knees, teasingly running his fingers along Morgan’s naked chest. _No, please, not this._ The man shoved his groin against Derek’s pelvis, and the agent had to fight tears as he felt the hard bulge pressing into his body. _Please, no._ Then the pressure was gone, and for just an instant Morgan felt relief before a finger probed his entrance.

A whimper slipped from Derek’s mouth unwittingly, making both spectators laugh. “This is going to be much harder if you don’t relax,” One warned. “Because no matter what you do, I’m not going to stop.”

“Please,” Morgan pleaded one last time. _Anything but this._ The finger breached his tight hole and he whined again at the unfamiliar sensation. Another finger sent the first tear rolling down his cheek, and more followed as the man on top of him started to push in and out of his body. When Derek’s assailant curled the fingers inside of his passage, he couldn’t help but cry out.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” commented one of the men watching.

“It is,” One replied, working with one hand to get his pants and boxers off. “He’s so fucking tight.” He withdrew his fingers and spat on them a few times to create the smallest amount of lubricant, then aligned his cock with Derek’s hole. “Remember, it’ll be a lot better if you just relax.”

Morgan groaned, his entire body shaking, as the man slowly pushed his entire length into his body. The feeling was just utterly...wrong and it hurt despite Derek’s best efforts to comply with his rapist’s recommendation to relax. The thin coat of saliva did absolutely nothing to reduce the friction as One started to pull his hips into thrusting with impressive strength, and it took all of Morgan’s strength to not cry out. Things only grew worse when One began to talk to him, cooing about the agent’s body in ways that made him want to vomit. With each filthy word or moan from the man on top of him, Derek could feel a little more of himself slipping away.

Mercifully, One had already been fully hard and it didn’t take too long for him to climax. The man threw his head back and moaned as he came, shooting a disgustingly warm liquid into Derek’s body. As the rapist pulled his member out of Morgan’s hole and climbed off the bed, he found fresh waves of tears streaming down his face. Whether they were from relief or humiliation, Morgan wasn’t quite sure. He was too exhausted to care.

Unfortunately, intruder number two was already getting into position. He stripped eagerly before climbing onto the bed, and Morgan noticed with horror that his member was significantly thicker than One’s. “You like what you see?” the man asked. “I would test out that mouth of yours but...well, I wouldn’t want you to choke.” Two smirked. He positioned himself between Derek’s legs and firmly grabbed his cock, ignoring the agent’s murderous glare. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel _real_ good.”

He stroked Derek’s length with a practiced hand, taking note of what the agent reacted to despite his best efforts not to break. _Please don’t please don’t please don’t_. Morgan closed his eyes as he felt something wet and realized that the man was using his tongue. Even worse, he could feel his body respond, sending waves of unwanted pleasure through his body. “Stop,” he gasped as Two’s hands gently cupped his balls. “Please, stop.” The rapist ignored him, running his tongue up and down Derek’s now fully hard cock. “Stop, I’m going to-” With one last careful lick, Two brought him to climax, swallowing down every drop of the agent’s release.

Before Morgan even had the chance to come down from his orgasm, he felt himself be penetrated once again and let out a shout of pain. By the time he was aware of what had happened, Two’s wide cock was already deep inside his red, swollen hole. His rapist moaned with pleasure as he felt Derek’s muscles tighten around him. “So tight,” he murmured. Two shifted slightly and felt the sudden change in his victim’s body as he found his prostate. “Oh, there it is.” He thrust deeper into Morgan, hitting the same spot again, and smiled when he saw the twitch of Morgan’s cock. “Guess he likes it up the ass, too.” Derek let his tears silently fall onto his mattress as his body betrayed him for the second time.

Two took his time inside Morgan, stimulating the agent almost to full hardness before letting his erection fade and then forcing his body into humiliating arousal yet another time and releasing inside his already-full passage. Morgan hated himself, hated that he couldn’t stop the assault nor his own reaction to the repeated violation. But most of all, he hated that part of him didn’t want the man to stop. He was so close to another release that he could feel it and yet…

“No, no, no,” the intruder chided, pulling out of Derek’s body just moments before his climax. “If you want to cum, you’re going to have to ask for it.”

 _Ask for it?_ Morgan clenched his jaw defiantly. _No. Absolutely not. You can take anything from me, but not that._

“Alright, then,” Two said with a shrug. He leaned down and gave Morgan a cruelly seductive smile before bringing his tongue between the man’s legs once again. He was far more patient than Derek’s first rapist, seeming in no particular rush to finish as his fingers danced over Morgan’s balls. Another wave of pleasure shot through his body, accompanied by a need so fierce he could barely contain it. But he wouldn’t ask. He couldn’t give his rapist the pleasure of making him beg.

Derek held onto that thought as the second man penetrated him again, more slowly this time but no less uncomfortable than before. He brought Morgan to the brink of painful pleasure and then pulled out two more times before the agent couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” he whispered, hating himself more than ever.

“What was that?” Two asked, exaggeratedly cupping a hand around his ear and leaning closer to his victim. “Did you say something?”

“Please,” Morgan croaked a little louder. He needed this release so badly; he needed it more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life.

“Please what?” Two prompted.

Derek wanted to throw up. “Please let me...cum.”

“Your wish is my command.” The man wrapped one hand around Morgan’s dick, and within seconds, ropes of white cum were spurting from his cock as he convulsed in pleasure. The high was so intense that Derek couldn’t even be disgusted by the fluid that covered his stomach and sprayed across his bedsheets as his hips jerked automatically into the stimulation and his vision whited out. When he could see again, Two was already redressing himself. The rapist blew Morgan a kiss when he saw the agent staring.

Three didn’t even try to prepare Morgan, shoving into him so fast and hard that he could feel himself tearing almost immediately. Derek tried to stay quiet as the man pumped in and out of him, seeming intent on causing as much pain as possible, but it wasn’t long before his throat betrayed him with a scream. Even despite the sensation of being burned from the inside out, his body was still responding with pleasure. Three noticed this and immediately began to fondle Derek’s genitals to bring him back to full hardness.

A particularly harsh grasp on his cock made Derek cry out. “Please, stop,” he begged. “It hurts.” He tried to squirm just the slightest bit out from under Three but only succeeded in causing more damage to his torn passage. “Please…”

“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be long now,” Three promised. His movements were growing faster and more erratic, the blood in Derek’s passage only making it easier to violate him. The intruder drew his nails across Derek’s chest, causing him to clench his already wrecked hole tighter around the man’s cock. He couldn’t help but scream again as he felt the man’s slimy, hot release shoot into his body, intensifying his pain. But finally, Three pulled out. “Thanks for playing,” he whispered in Morgan’s ear as he climbed off the bed. Derek was too tired to even glare at him. It’s over. _Thank God, it’s over._

The agent watched as his rapists finished dressing. Two unlocked the cuffs surrounding Derek’s ankles and he immediately pulled away, drawing his legs closed in a weak attempt to protect himself. Then he tossed the key onto the bed. “Should be able to get out of those eventually,” he said, eyeing the handcuffs still restraining Morgan’s wrists.

“You won’t - you won’t get away with this,” Derek whispered through gritted teeth.

All three men wore identical smirks. “Oh, and why is that?” One asked.

“I’ll press charges.” Maybe it was a bad idea to tell his attackers that when he was still so vulnerable, but Morgan didn’t care. He needed something, anything to feel in control again.

One stepped closer. “See, I don’t think you will,” he replied. “We know your type. Big FBI man like you? Nobody will believe that you could be...raped.” Derek flinched at the word, and One smiled knowingly. “After all, what does that say about you?”

Morgan closed his eyes. Images of his team flashed through his head as he imagined what would happen if they found out. Garcia would surely cry. Prentiss would probably try to give him a hug and then pull away. Reid would just be devastated. Rossi might try to act as if nothing had happened, but he could already picture the look in his eye. He would be a victim. Again.

“So, yeah, I don’t think you’ll be seeing us again,” One said. “But it was fun while it lasted.” And with that, they left Morgan to stew in his own filth.

-

Sunlight was shining through the curtains by the time Morgan had freed his hands. He rolled off his bed and immediately regretted it when the impact shot a fresh pain through his tailbone. At least the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Derek managed to crawl into the bathroom and turn his shower on, sitting in the bathtub for God-knows-how-long before the water became icy. He didn’t feel any cleaner, but at least he didn't think he was going to pass out anymore. Morgan dripped water all over the floor as he pulled on pants and a long-sleeved shirt that would hide the handcuff marks on his wrists. Really, he knew that he should go to a hospital or at least stay home, but he somehow found himself driving to Quantico instead.

Morgan arrived at work and went straight for the round table room. He knew they would have a new case, and he didn’t have the mental energy to stop off at his desk first. Hopefully, by being the first one to the briefing, he would be able to avoid any idle conversation with the team.

“Hey,” Rossi greeted him as he stepped into the round table room. He frowned slightly as he took in Morgan’s appearance. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Derek lied, trying to hide the sick feeling in his stomach. _Get it together, Derek. You’re in a room full of profilers._ “Just had a long night, that’s all.” Rossi looked skeptical but didn’t press the matter further as the rest of the team gathered in the round table room.

Morgan barely caught a word of JJ’s briefing on the case. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. His stomach was trying to reject the sips of water he forced down in an effort to appear normal, making him wish he’d just stayed home. _Rossi already knows you’re hiding something. Just deal with it until the briefing is over._

The second Hotch announced “wheels up in thirty,” Derek fled for the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and stumbled into a stall, ignoring the pain as his knees hit the ground and he started to dry-heave. The nausea continued for what felt like hours before his stomach finally calmed down. He let himself sit on the floor for just a moment to catch his breath, and the world started to spin around him. The next thing he knew, his face was taking in the blissfully cool tiles of the bathroom floor. _Maybe I can just close my eyes for a minute…_


End file.
